A known street lamp controller comprises only one switch and a control module for controlling turning off and turning on of the switch. Generally, the control module automatically turns off and turns on the switch based on a preset control program. For example, every day at 6:00 PM, the control module turns on the switch and lights the street lamp, and every day at 6:00 AM, the control module turns off the switch and thus the light.
Known street lamp controllers are not capable of changing the working state of the street lamp according to changes in actual application conditions. For example, the illuminance of the present street lamp is constant and unable to change according to an ambient weather environment, which causes insufficient illuminance of the street lamp on rainy days, affecting traffic safety.